


Idiot

by NanakiBH



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Power Dynamics, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3220862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanakiBH/pseuds/NanakiBH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His head was worthless, his feelings the only thing he could trust.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> I wish we knew more about Naki and Aogiri's history and timeline in general, but... Whatever, I had to write something about them. I did the best I could with the little information we've got.

This time, he found him in the open room where he took hostages to be tortured. It was the place where Yamori could usually be found, spending most of his time there, indulging himself in the suffering of his beloved victims, but he wasn't occupied this time. The hostage was dead, his head lolled forward, chin against his chest. The only thing that kept him from flopping onto the ground were the handcuffs that bound his hands behind his back and kept him secured to the heavy iron chair.

Struggle as he might, the hostage hadn't been able to get away. As Naki approached, he noticed the deep gouges in the man's wrists around the metal cuffs. He tried valiantly, but it wasn't enough to escape. Indeed, he didn't even have the strength to survive Yamori's torture. He had a strong build – tall and muscular – but he must have been missing that other thing. To survive Yamori's style of relentless, unforgiving torture, there was a necessary strength that needed to come from inside. But this man must not have had that.

His death made his wounds permanent. The sign of his struggle and humiliation would remain even when he was buried in the ground.

Or thrown out for the doves to pick at.

Naki didn't really know what Yamori did with the bodies.

“Yamori-aniki!” he cheered, announcing his presence.

Yamori already seemed to realize that he was there, turning slowly to regard him. He looked tired; his hair having fallen out of its neat order, his shoulders stiff, his eyes narrowed and tense. Even when he turned to him with those eyes, though, Naki felt secure that they weren't for him.

“Didn't go so well, huh?”

His fist tightened, and the pair of pliers he held were flung to the ground, clattering and scrapping across the floor before they stopped just shy of the opposite wall. Looking down at the dead man with a look of contempt in his eyes, he grabbed a fistful of his hair and wrenched his head back to stare into his unseeing eyes. “Didn't even try to entertain me,” he growled. “Fucking worthless, all of it. We'll find this guy's boss, though. And when we do... Fuck, when we do-”

He released his grip on the man's hair. Raising his hand, his thumb bent back his first finger and a loud crack echoed in the empty room as air exploded between bone and bone. He sucked in a breath, but that wasn't going to be enough to calm him. When he got like this, he was like a rampaging bull. There was nothing that could calm him until he'd had his fill of what satisfied him; the agonized screams and cries of a victim.

Normally, Naki wouldn't bother him while he was busy with a hostage. He was stupid, but he wasn't stupid enough to walk into a war zone. He tried that once already and almost got his head cut off.

...And he might've tried it a couple times after that, but he got picked up by the back of his suit and thrown out on those occasions. He was lucky that his aniki hadn't simply decided to cut him down while he was still within a wild mood. Yamori didn't have time for people who got in his way. Naki didn't want to be a bother, but he couldn't help his curiosity and admiration. The right opportunities were hard to find, but he wanted to learn as much as he could from him.

He had no plans to replace him. He didn't even really have an ambition to be more than him. It wasn't even necessary for him to feel like they were on the same level. That wasn't what he wanted.

What he wanted was... What he wanted...

He didn't really know. He was stupid, after all.

But he enjoyed aniki's attention. That much he knew.

His innocent and hopeful thoughts were burst open by the sound of Yamori's ragged, aggravated voice. “Where's that queer at?” he asked, popping the next finger.

Oblivious to Yamori's mounting aggravation, Naki put a black-tipped thumb to his bottom lip and directed his eyes to the ceiling, thinking. “Queer guy, huh...? Uh... Oh,” he said, snapping his fingers together when he realized who he was talking about. “You mean Nico, don'cha?”

“Who the hell else would I mean? I need something to break, and that guy's face always does real well. When he says to avoid the face, you know he's just begging for it, you know? My guest here was rude enough to leave me hanging right when things really started to get good. That perverted bastard's not the best, but he'll suffice for now.”

Naki couldn't be one hundred percent sure of it because he'd never dared to spy on them with his own eyes, but he had a strong suspicion that he knew what he and Nico did when they were alone together. Regardless of whether it was really _that_ , Naki didn't like the thought of someone else monopolizing his aniki's attention. It made him jealous. It wasn't his place to be jealous, but he couldn't help it. It was just a stupid feeling and he was probably stupid for paying it attention, but he couldn't just turn away from it now. It would surely annoy him for hours if he went ahead and retrieved Nico for him, willingly putting the two together.

“Y-y-you don't need him!” he said, balling his hands into fists, standing up tall to show Yamori his confidence. “You can do it with me instead!”

Yamori lowered his hand and his shoulders relaxed a little, so taken aback by what he said that it seemed to knock the fight right out of him. Nevertheless, Naki was determined to be the one to satisfy him. He was Yamori's right hand man, not that flashy freeloader!

His own shoulders stiffened, then relaxed when he realized that Yamori was laughing. It was a genuine-sounding laugh, like he really found something he said funny. Naki didn't understand what he found funny. He was being serious when he told him that he could do it with him, but if he made his aniki laugh, then he was happy. Part of him didn't like the fact that he would laugh at him for something like that, but the part of him that was happy that he found him funny was much bigger and quieted whatever uncomfortable feelings he had.

“What are you even talking about?” he asked, pushing a hand through his hair. It fell right back out of place when he put his hand down, but it didn't seem to bother him. “Do you even know what I do with that guy?”

Naki began to sweat a little, unsure how to answer.

He kind of knew. He thought he knew. But he was going to be very embarrassed if he were wrong.

“I... think so, yeah!”

Yamori crossed his arms over his chest and looked at him squarely. “So you're tellin' me that you want me to-” Suddenly, he stopped himself and shook his head. Letting out a mysterious laugh to himself, he began picking up the tools and equipment on the floor, putting them back in his tool kit where they belonged. “No, forget it. I wouldn't do that with you. I'll even spare you the gruesome details.”

“S-since when have you had to spare me from anything, aniki? Come on, I'm supposed to be your apprentice, aren't I? I'm your right hand. I wanna learn everything from you!” If Yamori decided to ignore him like that, then he was really going to cry. He could already feel it coming on; the familiar prickle at the corners of his eyes.

For a few moments, Yamori was silent, and Naki begged his eyes not to spill any tears as he waited for him to say something. The only sound in the wide room was the sound of his own panicking breaths and pitiful sniffles until the loud clang of Yamori's toolbox being closed interrupted all of that pathetic silence.

“W-what do you do with Nico that you can't do with me?” he asked, knees quivering. “I wanna know everything about you, aniki. I wanna be just like you. Is that so wrong?” His silence was so unnerving. The tears were already starting to fall, but he couldn't do anything to stop them. He just felt so frustrated and disappointed all of a sudden. He couldn't help his feelings. “H-he isn't someone special to you, is he? Is that why you can't do it with me? I'm not enough, right? I... I mean, I understand. I get it. I'm just a weak loser. S-someone like me, you wouldn't...”

“Naki.”

He looked up and wiped his face with his sleeve, smearing it with snot and makeup. “Y-yeah, aniki?”

“Come over here for a second.”

Naki stepped closer until he was at his side.

“Here's the key for the handcuffs,” he said. Taking one of Naki's hands, he put the key in his palm and pointed to the dead man in the chair. “Unlock him for me and get him out of that chair.”

He didn't understand why Yamori wanted him to do this, didn't understand what this had to do with what they were just talking about, but he was a little glad that Yamori hadn't simply told him to leave or gotten fed up with him for all of his sniveling. Even though the situation was quite strange, it made him happy to follow Yamori's orders, feeling like he at least had a purpose and a use to him. Without question, he went around to the chair and used the key to unlock all of the restraints that held the man in it. Once he got all of them off and handed them back to Yamori, he shoved the body out of the chair and kicked it off to the side.

“Done,” he said, looking back to his aniki with wet eyes.

“Okay,” Yamori said, putting a hand on the back of the chair. “Now sit down.”

Naki sniffled. He looked between the chair and Yamori once, then again, the rusty gears in his mind working furiously to figure out why he wanted him to sit there. That seat was reserved for hostages. Maybe it was just a regular chair, but it felt like more. Even as he obeyed him, moving around to take a seat in it, he felt oddly out of place. Something didn't feel right. When he sat down in it, he didn't feel quite like himself anymore, and that was a very strange, distressing feeling.

“How do you feel?”

He... didn't like it. He didn't know why, but he didn't like sitting there, even if it were the place where all of their hostages spent many precious hours with his aniki. Something about it felt wrong. His knees shook and his fingers trembled as they curled around the arms of the chair.

“It's fine,” he said, unable to keep the emotion from his voice as he tried to appear unaffected. “It's just a chair, right? I mean, I'm just sitting in a chair. There's nothing to feel, right? It's a chair. It's just a chair.”

Yamori laughed out heartily, frightening Naki maybe just a little when his large hands came down to hold his shoulders. “You see? You get it. I don't have to explain it to you. It's just how you feel. You don't want me to treat you like Nico.”

An alarm bell went off in Naki's head. Shoulders still held in place by Yamori's hands, he turned his head around and looked up at him nervously. “But... But I wanna be like you, so I have to know what it's like, don't I? Th-that Nico doesn't deserve to be here like this with you! He doesn't deserve to be here at all!”

“First of all,” Yamori began, squeezing his shoulders just tight enough to hurt. He had his eyes closed, his mouth set in a smirk that challenged the tilt of his brows, making him look very annoyed. “You don't want to be like me. Knock it off with that. I don't mind showing you a thing or two, but you need to be your own man, you got that?”

Naki nodded numbly, understanding.

“Alright then.” His fingers loosened and he let go of him. “Maybe not as importantly, but second of all – that Nico bastard is a phony. I don't mind tossing him around because I know he's no good. He thinks he's smart and I don't like it. No one's gonna be surprised if I go too far with him one of these days, you get what I mean?”

“K-kill him...?” he squeaked, voice cracking.

Yamori stared down at him. “Yeah. But that was rhetorical. You don't answer questions like that, stupid.”

Feeling embarrassed for saying anything, Naki faced forward and put his hands in his lap. “S-sorry...”

With even steps, Yamori came around to the other side of the chair. Naki stared at his shoes, hesitating to look up this time, afraid to receive a beating for saying something stupid again. Though, when he finally chanced a small glance up at him, he was surprised to see that Yamori didn't look as annoyed with him anymore. He looked about as relaxed as he was capable of looking.

When one of Yamori's hands came toward him, he flinched, but he didn't hurt him. That hand came to rest on top of his head, the weight of it feeling sort of nice to Naki's fried nerves.

“You see? This is why you don't deserve to sit here. You're too stupid.” Yamori paused, waiting for his reaction, and laughed again when he heard him sniffling. “That's what I'm talking about. You don't think you're special. You don't think you're hot shit the way Nico does. I have no problem beating his cheeky weasel face in. If he also happens to enjoy it, then whatever. That's all up to him and his own sick taste, but you...” His hand lingered on top of his head for a few more seconds, and Naki dedicated his whole self to memorizing the way it felt before it was withdrawn.

He waited for him to finish what he was going to say, but nothing came. Yamori stared ahead blankly, looking somewhere into the distance as he thought. Sitting up, Naki turned his head to try to figure out what he was looking at, but there was nothing there.

“Um, aniki...?”

“Nothing,” he said. “I forgot what I was going to say. It's nothing.”

It didn't sound like nothing. Naki wished he could be a little smarter. Yamori made his ignorance sound like a good thing sometimes, like it was the thing he liked about him, but he wished that he were smarter so he could figure out what he was trying to tell him. Even if he couldn't find the words to describe it, though, he felt like he understood the meaning in the hand that had gently rested on his head. He could still feel it there, twisting up his stomach, making him feel something he was sure he would always remember.

He wasn't allowed to think about it for much longer. Yamori grabbed his shirt collar and hoisted him up.

“Get up already, will you? We have things to do.”

That was what Naki liked to hear.

He didn't know what he did, but his aniki was still smiling. It was just a little, odd one, but he didn't look like he wanted to rip anyone's head off anymore, so that was good. As his right hand, maybe this was what he really wanted to do.

He hopped from the chair, ready to get to work.


End file.
